Pokémon: Lemon Evolved
by 69spiritproductions
Summary: This is a collection of pokémon lemon fanfics. Both 69.exe and UselessFrogSpirit will upload here. Reviews, favs and follows are appreciated. RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENTS! VERY SEXUAL INDEED!


**Eeey pervs. Im glad you found this fic. This story will be about Tanyas encounter with the wild (and very horny) tentacruel.**

The sea was bright, and the suns beam glistened as they shot down and met the surface. It was the hottest day of the year, a saturday near the end of july. The water was slightly cool, but nevertheless it was a lovely day to take a swim.

Tanya swam faster and faster, further out in the deep sea. She was not afraid, the sea was her home, and she trusted it deeply in her heart.

Tanya took a small rest on a sea cliff a few hundred metres out from the beach, and she sat down and stretched her tired legs in front her, letting the sun shine on her. Tanya was thirteen years old, and she had short red-yellowish hair. She was very cute, with red cheeks and big brown eyes. She was always smiling. She loved swimming, and every day of summer she swam for five hours straight, taking her bike to the beach the instant she woke up.

Tanya was wearing an orange swimsuit with small yellow dots and circles on. She was quite attractive, her breasts had begun to grow, and she smiled in a way that would capture anyones sould, boys as well as girls. When Tanya sat on the cliff, breathing slowly in the sun, she felt that she wanted to do something that felt good. She ran her fingers over her crotch and massaged it, fingering it on the outside of her swimsuit. Soon, Tanyas lewd fluids began dripping, and she pulled off her entire swimsuit and pinched her erect nipples, softly moaning at the same time. It felt good, and she fingered her wet twat erotiacally. She moaned louder. But maybe she shouldn't have.

The shadow vibrated for a split second on the bottom of the sea, and its red eyes began to glow immediately. Silently, it wriggled its tentacles awake, and it swam through the sea, leaving a big hole in the seafloor where it had been sleeping for the past month. It approached the surface quickly, and it saw the sillhouette of the small human girl on the cliff. It had felt a sting of temptation when it had heard that silent and unrecognizable sound. When it broke the waters surface, it could hear the high-pitched scream iof the human girl in front of it. She would not escape.

Tanya screamed. She was shocked to see the large Tentacruel break the waters surface, and speeding right towards her. She tried to jump into the water, to swim away, but it was impossible. The tentacruel reached out and caught Tanyas ankle before she had reached the water. There she was, naked and dangling upside down, tightly gripped by the long tentacle. The tentacruel looked at her with its big red eyes, and she saw temptation in its eyes. She whimpered. "Please!" The tentacruel growled, and with three more tentacles, it grabbed Tanyas arms and leg, and stretched her out so that her crotch and tits were uncovered. She whimpered again, but her voice was muffled when the tentacruel put an extremely thick and muscular tentacle, or whatever it was, in her mouth. She could feel it, all the way down her throat. She cried, but in some way, this felt oddly good. Just when she was sucking the thick tentacle, she felt another tentacle wring itself around her waist, and continue up her stomach, and it gripped her tits, massaging them. The tentacruel released some kind of sticky secrete from the tentacles, and Tanyas body was beginning to live its own life.

Two other tentacles joined in, wriggling around Tanyas thighs, and the second one began wriggling itself inside Tanyas dripping cunt. It forced its way in, taking her virginity. It was such a shame! Having her virginity taken by a tentacruel was indeed ashaming. She screamed, but once again her voice was muffled by the tentacle, which shot something sticky and warm down her throat, and then it wriggled out of her mouth. She coughed and spat, and finally she could scream.

Tanya screamed loudly, each time the tentacle punded in and out of her wet pussy. It was painful, and she cried. But it felt good in a way, as well. She felt warm, and her body began to feel limp with pleasure. "Aaaaaaaa!" She screamed when she came. But it didnt stop there. The tentacruel slithered two more tentacles inside her pussy, and another one slithered around her armpits. It felt weird, and when another tentacle shot its way down her throat again Tanya though she would pass out. By the time the tentacruel shot its warm seed from every single tentacle, Tanya did. And there the tentacruel left her. On the little cliff out in the sea, all covered in a white mess. When she woke up, she remembered. And she swam back ashore. She thought about swimming out again the net morning.

**I hope you like this chapter! It will be the first chapter in 69spiritproductions pokemon oneshot collection. Also, check out the fics on my page where i have uploaded a few very exciting lemon fics!**

**-UselessFrogSpirit**


End file.
